OTP
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "Kid ships his detectives for the hell of it, and chaos ensues." /requested by MeridianGrimm, SaguShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"Kid ships his detectives for the hell of it, and chaos ensues. (Saguru doesn't know Shinichi was Conan)"

**Requestor: **MeridianGrimm

**Pairing: **Saguru x Shinichi

**Note(s): **Man, two matchmaker!Kid fics in a row. Funny how that worked out.

**OTP**

Sometimes, Hakuba Saguru really, _really _hated Kid.

No, scratch that. He _always _really, really hated Kid.

Just – sometimes he realized just how much he hated Kid.

Like right now. Right now was a time where he was definitely realizing how much he wanted to throttle Kid at the next opportunity.

"_Kid_!" he yelled at the retreating form of the damn thief, chasing after him with significantly less dignity than he'd entered the heist with. The wind on the rooftop blew back his hair and made him squint unhelpfully.

Kid cackled loudly (the _bastard_) as he launched himself off the roof, snapping open his hang glider as he swooped through the streets. "You shouldn't leave your bride alone, tantei-san!" he called, waving cheekily. "And send me a postcard when you go on your honeymoon!"

Saguru flushed five shades of red and looked down at his tuxedo, complete with gray waistcoat and matching tie, and swore fluently for five minutes.

He whirled for the door leading back down into the art gallery, storming down the rickety stairs until he reached the exhibition hall.

Kudou Shinichi, clad in a similar tuxedo, save for it being white, looked up when he entered. "Oh. Hey," he greeted, setting down the bouquet of roses he was holding and getting to his feet.

"He got away," Saguru grumbled, finding it difficult to meet Shinichi's eyes. After all, the man looked startlingly good in white. As Kid had been so kind enough as to show him.

Around them, the Kid task force was in disarray. Nakamori was shouting orders, trying to get the rice and flower petals cleared off the floor, and the rest of the officers were trying to decide what, exactly, to do with the three-tiered cake and flower arrangements.

"He even used hair gel," Shinichi commented. One of his hands had strayed to his hair, where his bangs had been rather impressively slicked back, and he gave a heavy sigh. "Kid really outdid himself."

"For our _wedding_," Saguru tacked on, feeling a combination of irritated and – no, just irritated. It wouldn't do to be thinking about how ridiculously c-c-_cute_ Shinichi looked as he stared at his gel-coated hands with an expression of displeasure.

"Er." Shinichi coughed, looking away. "Um, yes. Our… wedding."

"Mm." Feeling incredibly uncomfortable – considering that Kid had stuffed him into a suit, set him up beside one of his closest friends, and conducted a wedding in the middle of a heist, it made sense – Saguru shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away.

He jerked in surprise, though, when his fingers brushed against something in his pocket. "What's this?" Removing it from his pocket, he found that it was one of Kid's cards.

On it was printed, _You may now kiss the bride~! _And on the back: _You can keep the suits, too, by the way. Don't get them too dirty, if you know what I mean._

…Oh yes, Saguru really, _really _hated Kid.

"What does it say?" Shinichi asked. Before Saguru could stop him, he plucked the card from his hands and read it.

"That's…" Saguru trailed off, at a loss for words.

Damn it, Shinichi was _adorable _when he blushed.

* * *

"I _despise _you."

Kaito blinked at him. "That… was not the greeting I was expecting."

Saguru looked over his shoulder, checking that Shinichi was still in the bathroom. When he saw the door was still closed, he turned back and slammed a fist down on the table. "Why would you _do _that?" he shrieked in a whisper. "_Why_?"

"Are you… _oh_." A smirk of understanding came over Kaito's face as he pulled back the chair across from Saguru and sat down. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about," he purred in a way that meant _I know exactly what you're talking about, and I'm a complete and utter bastard who should go drown in a fish tank. _

(The second bit might've just been Saguru, though.)

"Last night," Hakuba hissed, glaring. He glanced at the bathroom door yet again. "You set up that – that _wedding_. For Kudou-kun and me. Why would you _do _that?!"

"Oh, you mean Kid's heist? Where he managed to put together an entire wedding in under five minutes? I watched it on TV." Kaito beamed. "Kid's great, isn't he? They should hire him to plan weddings." His eyes flashed mischievously. "It had such a nice feel, right? Romantic and all?"

"_Kid_."

Acting as if Saguru hadn't just growled his name in a way that promised a slow, painful death, Kaito went on, waving his hands animatedly, "And since he chose you two as the lucky bride and groom, I'm pretty sure he supports you two!"

"Supports us _how_?!" Saguru almost howled. "We're not – like that! At all! Not even a little!"

Kaito's gaze was unconvinced. "Really?" A bit of Kid's typical smugness flickered visibly in his eyes. "Can you honestly tell me that you didn't think Shinichi looked great in white?"

"I…" Deflating, Saguru flinched and settled back in his seat. Had Kaito read his mind or something? He folded his arms across his chest. "That's not the point."

"Isn't it, though? That even Kid noticed the way you were looking at him? And the way he was looking _back_?" Kaito raised his eyebrows, leaning back. His eyes softened slightly. "And hey, I support you guys, too."

_I, Kuroba Kaito._

Saguru stared at him. "You…"

"Hey." Both of them looked up as Shinichi approached the table. "What were you guys talking about?" He glanced at Kaito reproachfully. "The tasteless prank you pulled last night?"

"Oh, Shinichi-kun, I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about," Kaito smiled, and Shinichi just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't," he groaned and reached for his coffee cup.

Out of the corner of his eye, Saguru couldn't help but watch as Shinichi rolled his eyes at something Kaito said and reached across the table to swat at him.

Was Kaito actually... right?

* * *

"Hey, Kudou-kun?"

Shinichi glanced back from where he was standing a few feet ahead of him on the sidewalk. "What?"

Saguru rubbed the back of his head, trying to decide whether to bring it up or not. "I just – did you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"You mean Kid 'marrying' us?" Shinichi glanced away. The wind pushed his bangs out of his face. "Well, I don't know. Do _you_ want to?"

"I…" Saguru blew out a breath. Beside Shinichi's head, the sky was a marvelous blue. "I don't know. It depends on what _you_ thought of it."

"I thought it was stupid of Kid to do that," Shinichi said, bluntly. He pushed his hands in his pockets. "What's between us has nothing to do with him. He's not involved in it. He shouldn't interfere."

Somewhere between "has nothing to do with him" and "interfere," Hakuba's heart had risen in his throat. "What do you mean?"

"By… what?"

"By 'what's between us.'"

Shinichi froze. His eyes were brightly blank as he locked gazes with Saguru. "I don't… I didn't mean… I don't know." He turned his face away.

"How do you see me?" Saguru asked, advancing on Shinichi slowly. At this distance, he could see the corner of Shinichi's mouth twitch slightly, see his eyelashes lower just a little. "Tell me. What kind of relationship do we have?" He reached out to gently touch Shinichi's cheek, lightly enough to explain away if this went wrong. "What kind of relationship do we _want_?" he whispered.

"I…" Shinichi's voice seemed to catch in his throat. He met Saguru's eyes cautiously, eyebrows slanted upwards and lips just barely parted. "I want whatever you want."

Saguru studied his face – those sharply azure eyes, that fine china skin – and smiled, somewhat stupidly, to himself. "I got it," he said. "Okay."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Shinichi's cheek. Saguru's breath ghosted across Shinichi's ear as he whispered, "I want this, then."

The suggestion of a smile curled Shinichi's lips just the slightest bit. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's where we're cutting off. I really didn't know where to go with this one, to be honest, but in the end, it ended up pretty fun to write. Hope you liked it, Meri!**

**Also, requests are NOW CLOSED. Wow. **

**See you in a few more days, with a dose of domestic KaiShin! - Luna**


End file.
